Peter Parker Stark and his field trip to hell
by DConan010
Summary: Peter Parker Stark looked at his classmates knowing they were all going to die. (OR) Peter's class is on a trip to Stark Industries and Flash can't keep his mouth shut.


„Don't dawdle everyone. And don't forget to wait beside the bus. We still have to go over the rules once more," Mr. Harrington gestured for the class to finally leave the bus.

It took a second for the gawking students to finally get off said bus. The view from their seats was too fascinating for them to realize they reached their destination. Quickly they stepped out, still staring at the building, whilst trying not to trip over their own feet.

"Now, now," the teacher said. "If you'd be so kind to pay attention to me, we could maybe get inside a little faster."

Immediately everyone was looking for their teacher to continue.

"Thank you. Well, like I said before, there are multiple rules we are required to follow throughout the whole tour. Don't fall behind, don't take any pictures, listen to our tour guide and me and most importantly don't touch anything. Did you all understand?" He looked at everyone only to see them nodding. "Great. Let's get going then."

"Don't worry so much, dude. Nothing is going to happen." Ned and Peter were walking behind their classmates.

"You don't know half of it, Ned. I honestly don't think I'll be able to relax. I mean why here of all places? I'm going to die. I'd rather die now than during the tour. Please kill me," Peter said begging to his friend.

"Don't bother. Mr. Stark is going to kill me if I do, and I'd rather not die just yet." He rolled his eyes. "But for real, calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

Peter did not know how he got himself into this situation. His fight or flight response kicked in the moment Mr. Harrington started telling his class about their field trip. When he told them, they were going to Stark Industries, he knew exactly why his body reacted the way it did.

The towers were his home. He worked and lived there, but nobody knew. Well, that's not entirely true. His class knew he had an internship at Stark Industries but chose to not believe him. The fact that he is indeed living there is confidential information. Even Ned didn't know.

And now here he was. Walking into the building he called home, whilst his classmates were throwing nasty glances at him. He wanted to curl up and die.

They reached the doors and were greeted by a massive hall, framed with windows and almost glowing from all the white.

On their right was a long desk, where two women were talking to each other. One of them noticed the group and pointed to them while telling her colleague something. Immediately the other woman turned around and beckoned the class over.

"Midtown, I suppose?" she grinned.

"Precisely Madam. I assume you are our tour guide?" Mr. Harrington stood beside her.

"Mandy Allison. My pleasure. And yes," she turned to the class. "We will spend the next 6 hours together. I'm sure your teacher told you the rules we send the school already, but I'm required to inform you about them once more."

Peter was growing more and more nervous. He knew most of the workers of Stark Industries, through all the time he spends on the lower levels when he got bored upstairs. Mandy and Bambi, the front desk lady, obviously included. He saw and greeted Bambi every time he left and entered the building, Mandy he saw when she led tours around the tower. He didn't imagine then that he would be in such a tour himself one day.

He shook his head, which Bambi sadly noticed. She grinned and winked at him.

"And of course, please don't touch anything." He was brought back to reality when Mandy clapped her hands.

"You will each be given a visitor's badge that you will have to pin to your shirt. They need to be visible at all times, so you won't be falsely evicted from the building. Our AI FRIDAY has her eyes and ears everywhere so please follow that rule."

As if on cue, FRIDAY started talking. "That is correct, Ms. Allison. Hello Midtown High."

It seemed to have startled the class since a few of Peter's classmates gasped at the sudden voice.

"Hi, FRIDAY. Like I said her eyes and ears are everywhere," Mandy laughed. "Now back to business. In this box are your passes. There are no names on them, but don't worry. We have quite a few visitor's badges on hand at all times. We have a strict no reprinting policy at the company, so you will need to hand them back in after your tour is over. If you'd still like to have a pass on your own, there are some fake ones being sold in the gift shop of the museum. It's not the same, I know, but it's all we can offer."

Peter's eyes widened. He forgot about the policy. If they don't have a pass for him now, he will have to use his own. It wouldn't be a problem if he really had an intern level pass. He was screwed.

By now Mandy was telling the class to each take one badge. She grinned when she finally noticed Peter standing in the crowd. He ducked to stand behind Ned, who already went to get himself a badge.

"Does everyone have a pass now? Yes? Great! Let's get moving then. Before getting on the actual tour though we still have to do one thing." She pointed toward the metal detectors in the middle of the room, separating the entry hall from the access point of the tower.

"Since there is the no phones rule for tours, you will have to leave yours down here with Steve. He is the front desk security for today."

The man smiled and waved to the group. "Hello everyone. I bet you are all really excited to move along. But first you need to put everything metal and of course your bags in a box so we can scan them. Your phones you will have to give to me. Don't worry, I will keep an eye on them. When you've done that you have to scan your pass and go through the detector. Mandy can show you if you want." He looked at the woman who shrugged.

She did as Steve instructed.

"Thank you, Mandy. You are clear to go on. Nothing suspicious." He turned the monitor he was looking at around so that the students could see it.

"The moment someone scans their pass, I will see all data registered on it. That way I can make sure everything is fine and there are no issues regarding the pass or their belongings. At first, we had FRIDAY announce their name, badge level and clearance, but there are a few thousand people walking in and out of the building every day. You can imagine how bothersome that was." He frowned at the memory. "I still have headaches thinking about it."

They were asked to follow what Mandy showed them before. Some students were rather reluctant to go through the metal detector and more so to give their phone to someone else. Even Peter was hesitant to scan his badge. He pulled it out when Steve told his class about what they were supposed to do.

He didn't actually need a badge considering he lived at the tower. But Tony told him to grab one the week before, so that he also had one for the tour. He nervously twirled it in his hand before scanning it and going through the metal detector.

Steve immediately locked up from his monitor.

"Oh, Peter! I didn't realize you were here also. Sorry I didn't see you before." He smiled at the boy.

"Please don't worry about it, Steve. I actually didn't tell anyone. So yeah. Everything alright?" He asked him. Steve nodded.

"It seems FRIDAY already told the boss you are here." Peter frowned.

"Are you for real, FRI?" he looked at the ceiling. "I didn't want him to know."

"I am sorry, Peter, but I was instructed to inform Mr. Stark about your presence the moment your class arrived at the tower." The voice once again echoed in the hall. He raised his eyebrows.

"The moment we arrived? Does that mean…? Oh no." Peter knew what was coming. He was more than sure.

"Has he said anything about when he'll join?" He asked again.

"I'm afraid not. Though Mrs. Stark ordered him to stay away until the very end." Peter sighed and looked apologetically at Mandy.

"It's alright," she told him. "We'll manage."

The class didn't seem to notice what was happening as they still scanned their surroundings. Peter was overjoyed to see this. He didn't want them to find out before they had no other choice.

"Now since everyone is fully checked in, let's start the tour!" Mandy went to the front of the group and led them to the elevators on their left.

"We will first take a look at the history of this place and how it became what it is today. Then we will move on to the scientific part of our tour." She gestured the class to get into the elevator.

"On floor 6 is our in-house museum. There you can marvel at historic pictures and documents about the company."

The elevator doors opened, and the class was greeted by an open hall filled with frames and display cases.

"Stark Industries was founded by Isaac Stark, Sr. in the 19th century and later taken over by Howard Stark in 1939. After his death Obadiah Stane was appointed interim CEO until our very own Iron Man, Tony Stark, took on that role. Now Pepper Stark is official CEO of Stark Industries, while Tony Stark is still officially the owner." Mandy told the class whilst showing them some framed documents about changes in leadership.

"Although Stark Industries was originally primarily supporting the United American Armed Forces, by constructing all kinds of weapons, under Tony Stark's leadership SI changed its main function to a more defensive path. Now we produce medical equipment and environmentally friendly energy sources for example. Everyone at Stark Industries is proud of what we are doing now." She smiled and showed them a small model of a newly developed wind turbine.

Peter stopped listening to what Mandy was telling the class and looked around. Even though he often walks around the lower levels of the tower, he never went to the museum. He didn't see any reason for him to go. Peter knew Stark Industries' history pretty well. His father often told him about his early years as CEO and of course about the time he and his mother decided to change the production completely.

Yes, his mother and father. Everyone who worked at the tower knew about Peter being their son but was required to sign NDAs regarding him. His parents, especially his father, didn't want him to suffer from the attention he would most definitely receive outside the tower. And Peter was glad about that. Though he sometimes really wished he could tell someone about his family. In the outside world he was simply known as Peter Parker, an orphan who lived with his aunt. Within the tower grounds everyone knew that Parker was just his middle name and he did in fact not have an aunt.

"I'll now give you about 20 minutes to look around the museum on your own. We will meet here again when the time is up. I expect you to be on time, seeing as we have an appointment with lab MO34 on 9:30." She dismissed the class and went to sit on a bench.

Ned grabbed his friend's shoulders. "Dude, this is so awesome. I didn't know half of what she told us. Did you know SI was that old already?"

"As a matter of fact, yes actually." Peter grinned and guided Ned to look at some more exhibits. "When you start working at the tower, they'll tell you all of that. I was also told when I started my internship here last year."

"That is so cool! I mean your _internship_, dude. So cool!" He made air quotes at the word internship.

"Hey, man, not cool. I told you I really got the real deal after a while. It's enough already that the class doesn't believe me. I need you to keep me sane over here."

"Yeah, sorry. I kinda forgot about that." He looked down. "But still. It's so cool!"

They looked around the museum until they noticed the 20-minute time limit was almost over. Ned wanted to look around the documents a little more, so Peter went back to Mandy on his own.

"Hey," he said while sitting down.

"Thank you for not outing me."

"I'd be fired if I did," she laughed. "Also, I think you've got enough coming your way today, so I wanted you to stay low as much as possible."

She was an angel. A literal angel.

"When did you get your badge though? I didn't expect you to have one, honestly."

"Dad. He made Happy make one last week and on Thursday he gave it to me. Pretty cool actually. I kinda hoped he would make me an intern one though. Can't be staying low with this." He pulled at his badge. It didn't look much different from the others apart from the clearance written on in and the golden accents it had. His father wanted everyone to be at least somewhat equal, that's why there were no obvious visual differences between the badges.

"You can't have it all, Pete. Also, you will probably never use it again, so I don't think it matters that much." She was right. He'd most likely just throw it somewhere in his room tonight never to be seen again.

"Time's up, everyone. Let's get going." She said while standing up and pointing to the elevator.

Slowly his classmates again gathered around Mandy who was guiding them to their next destination.

"Lab MO34 is one of our medical development labs. M in this case stands for medical and the O for orthopedics. The 3 means, it's one of the labs mostly interns work at. Number 2 are the general employees, whilst number 1 are the section leaders. The last number simply tells us what number lab it is." She told them after everyone was outside the elevator.

"Lab 4 is located on floor 17, as you might have already noticed. It is one of the lowest labs in the building. Come on now. They are probably already waiting for us."

MO34 was a fun place Peter decided a few months ago. It was still rather new then, so he went to check it out. They mainly build prosthetics and tested them there too. The interns were pretty confused at first but quickly realized the teen was the often talked about mini Stark. He then, like in all other labs, had them wrapped around his little finger. They adored him. It obviously helped that he was considered a genius by everyone he met.

The group was greeted by a man in his forties.

"Hello, Midtown." He smiled. "I'm the orthopedics development section leader, Gregory Keller. Nice to meet you. I was told MO34 is the first lab you are visiting on your tour, so I'm proud to present to you the best lab you've seen all day!" He turned around and gestured to the work stations placed around the room.

"We are currently in the process of developing a new prosthetic arm that can be moved with the neurons in your brain. After thinking about moving your finger," he demonstrated with his own hand, "the neurons will send signals to the nerves in your body. It's a chain reaction that is severed when someone is missing a limp. We try to rebuild the muscles in a way the signal is able to pass through them. It sounds pretty easy now that I think about it but believe me it's not. Come look over here." He walked to a work station in the back.

"This is one of the interns who tries to somehow construct the wires that no energy will go to waste." He held up some schematics.

"It's a pretty tough job. But we are proud of what we do. The whole team is working most nights, like in a lot of the other labs too, but we are especially pleased with our work, because we can see how our products can make people happy."

The class looked around the lab with awe in their eyes.

They were allowed to move around the lab for a bit. The present interns were pretty excited to tell the students about what they were working on at the moment. Even Peter was getting more relaxed by the minute. He felt comfortable around the labs since he spends so much time there.

"You get to see stuff like this all the time? That's crazy, dude!" Peter flinched at the sudden noise. He knew Ned was excited, but he thought he was looking around the lab. Instead he found him standing beside him.

"Yeah pretty much. Though I usually spend more time on the upper levels I come down here from time to time." He couldn't quite tell why, but he felt happy talking to Ned about what he was doing in the tower. A sudden push from his left made him look at who was now also standing beside him.

"You still talking about your internship? I thought you finally gave up on it?" Flash, the school's bully was staring right in his eyes.

"Of course. I mean why shouldn't I? It's real after all."

A sneer was his answer.

"You are a pathetic liar, Parker. I hope you die."

Woah that's new. Even for Flash that was low.

"Get lost, Flash." Ned was defending him. It made no sense to Peter as to why Flash was suddenly so extremely aggressive. He never went that far.

Mandy looked a bit irritated as she walked over to the boys.

"Is there a problem?" She asked them. Flash immediately scurried of.

"No, Mandy," Peter started but was interrupted by his best friend.

"That's Flash. He is a bully at our school and apparently even a school trip can't keep him from bullying us."

By now Mandy was concerned. If Peter was really bullied, she would have to tell Mr. and Ms. Stark about it, and they would freak out. No one was to hurt their son. And the whole company stood behind them. If someone was hurting Peter in any way or form, every single employee at Stark Industries would thirst for blood.

"Are you sure? There is a strict no bullying policy at the tower and I'd have to take this to the higher ups, if he's really harassing you." She quickly lied. There was no such policy, but she wanted to know the truth.

Again, Peter wanted to deny what happened but was again interrupted by Ned.

"Yes, Ms. Allison. He has been doing this for years now. He even told Peter to die just now."

There was a shocked gasp from the side of the room. Apparently, Gregory started to listen to their conversation once Mandy started her lie about the no bullying policy. He went to join them.

"Did I just hear that correctly?" He asked the small group. "Did he really say that?"

For the third time in a row Ned interrupted Peter's desperate tries to salvage the situation.

"Yes, Mr. Keller." Peter wanted to kill Ned right now. He knew he only wanted to help, but he made everything a hundred times worse without knowing.

"I'll have to make a quick call, excuse me for a moment. I assume you will keep an eye on the kid, Gregory?" A quick nod was all she needed before storming out of the lab to make the disastrous phone call.

The section leader put a reassuring hand on Peter's shoulder. To Peter though it felt like the impending doom was about to destroy anything and everything. People were going to die. Flash was going to be massacred by the whole of Stark Industries.

"Don't worry, kid. We will sort this out." It felt like a threat.

His class and especially Flash were blissfully oblivious to what was going on. They were talking to various interns and looking at prototypes and other machinery. Peter wanted to be just as calm as they were. But instead he knew what was coming.

Mandy chose that moment to step back into the lab.

"Okay, Midtown. We will now be moving on. Say goodbye to everyone." Again, it sounded like a threat even if no one but Peter noticed. He winced. This tour just turned into a disaster.

"I was told a second ago that we will have a meet and great with the CEO and the owner of Stark Industries in an hour. Until then we are going to have lunch at the lower dining hall. If you'd follow me." She led them to floor 19 where the dining hall was located. Gregory was looking after them with anger in his eyes.

"The lower cafeteria is where all workers of the lowest third eat. Of course, the school tours also pause there on their way up. Kids need to eat, am I right?" She winked at the class.

The dining hall is literally what it's called. The whole floor 19 was a big space with tables and chairs that were surrounded by various food courts. The food was free for employees, but tour groups had to pay in advance. They were given stamps they could exchange for a food option of their choice at the stalls.

Before Peter could go and grab something to eat, he was stopped by a still more than concerned Mandy.

"I'm really sorry, Pete, but you know I had to tell them. We all only want your best and you being bullied does definitely not count towards your best. I hope you understand." He sighed. Of course, he understood where they were coming from. But he still didn't think it was such a big deal they made it out to be.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just sorry you had to hear that. It's normally not too bad. He was probably just on a high from being in a real lab. Who did you talk to?" He somewhat curiously asked the woman.

"I talked to Happy. And let me tell you he most definitely wasn't happy when I told him about what was happening. He said he'll talk to Mr. and Ms. Stark."

"Which means they will both be seeing the group sooner than planned I assume."

She smiled. He didn't like his situation one bit. There are two possible outcomes to this whole fiasco. Either Flash will stop everything he does and will never bother anyone ever again, or he won't, and it will be way worse than before. He shook his head. There was a third option. His parents would pull him out of public school and homeschool him. There is no way he's going to be happy with the second and third option and the first one seemed very unlikely.

"Now go eat something, you must be starving."

She pushed him towards the food stalls where his classmates were gawking at all the options. He went to join Ned at the pizza corner.

"Pizza, huh?" He stood beside his friend who almost seemed to be drooling.

"What? Oh yeah totally. What are you getting?"

"Dunno. Probably just plain old pepperoni. You?"

"Maybe sausage. Or ham. Or cheese. Or all three."

"Take number 21. It has everything you just said." He smiled at his best friend. It was difficult to stay depressed when he was with Ned. He could cheer him up without even trying to do so. Peter wondered what he could do if he'd actually tried.

"Thanks, dude."

They ordered and chose a seat at the back.

"You think we really get to go to a meet and great with the Tony Stark?"

Peter shrugged. "Sure. I don't see why not. Especially now." He muttered the last part while biting into a slice of his pizza. There was no way they wouldn't see them now. Not after what happened in the lab.

Ned was happily chomping on his pizza when Peter got a message on his phone. He frowned. It was his mother frantically asking him if he was okay and if she should come get him. He quickly answered he was fine and not to worry, before eating the last piece of his own pizza.

"Midtown High! Please gather around," Mandy called through the dining hall. The workers eating didn't seem bothered and continued to do so.

Slowly the class crowded around the woman once more.

"I've been notified that the meeting was pushed forward fifteen minutes, so we'll have to hurry along. You ready? I hope you were able to enjoy your food though." A few nods were apparently enough for an answer as she went towards the elevators once more.

"This time we will go to floor 26. It's the lowest of the meeting room floors. Usually there are press conferences and of course tour lectures in those halls. The more important meetings happen a few floors up." She pointed to the ceiling.

"Our conference room is room number 19. Please be quiet while we move along the hallway. There could be meetings going on in one of the other rooms and we don't want to disturb them."

Indeed, the meeting room floors were some of the quietest in the whole tower. Most meetings were scheduled on a rather short notice therefore nobody could know in advance if there were currently meetings being held. So, it was a custom for everyone to be quiet when they were on one of those floors.

The group almost tiptoed to their assigned room. It was still empty seeing as they were a few minutes early.

"Please take a seat facing the podium. Mr. and Ms. Stark will be here shortly. Mr. Harrington, I need to quickly go to check on another room, so you'll be on your own for a minute. I hope that's fine." He assured here that he was most definitively okay on his own and told her to not worry about the kids as he would have a very close eye on them. She thanked him and went through a door leading to an adjacent room.

"I can't believe we will see Mr. Stark himself. Dude you can't tell me you're not excited." Ned whispered in his ear. Oh, sure he can.

"I see him all the time, Ned. I'm long since over that phase." He never was in that phase. Tony was his dad. Of course, he loved him with all his might, but it wasn't quite the same admiration everyone else in this room seemingly had towards his parents. Even though he could understand their excitement it somehow weirded him out. Here he was scared about what was going to happen and how his parents were going to embarrass him in front of his own class, whilst his classmates were trembling with excitement.

"I bet we will only see them for a few minutes top, but I'm still freaking out about that. I mean, dude!"

"Yeah, I know, Ned. I'm nervous too." Oh boy he was. They were all going to die.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Mandy came back into the room. "Mr. and Ms. Stark are now here and happy to see you. Please welcome, Tony Stark and Pepper Stark." She started clapping and everyone imitated her.

Through the door stepped his parents. His dad first, waving at his class, followed by his mum who smiled at them. Both inconspicuously scanning the room for their son.

"Hello Midtown High," Tony greeted them. "I'm pretty sure you know who we are, so I'll make it quick. I'm Tony Stark and this," he pointed to Pepper," is my beautiful wife Pepper Stark." Again, she smiled and waved.

"There is not much we can tell you that Mandy hasn't already told you yet, I'm sure. So, we'll change it up a little bit. Please ask us a question you'd like to have answered right now."

Immediately all hands went up, save Peter of course. Tony pointed to a girl in a gray shirt, Betty Brant.

"Uhm, I'm wondering how you keep up with all the interviews you are doing. I mean there are a whole lot and you seem to be really good at them."

Tony looked at Pepper for an answer.

"I'm usually scheduling them for Tony pretty far in advance. Also, we tend to talk to the production teams beforehand and then agree on the questions that should be asked. More often than not we are the ones preparing the interviews. Considering that, there isn't much of a surprise left when it actually comes to the interview there is nothing we have to worry about. But good question. I assume you are doing something similar?" Betty nodded. She didn't dare say she's an anchorwoman for the school's own news.

"Ehm, Sir?" One of the Teens started. Peter looked to see Abe was talking.

"I'm curious to know about how busy you actually are. Like I'm sure you aren't working 9-5 job hours."

Tony laughed.

"That's true. There are no set working hours for me. I work when I want, though Pepper schedules meetings for me all the time. But you see, I've got a family I want to be with as often as possible. And sometimes the will to tinker creeps up to me at 2 in the morning. I've got no schedule, Kid."

"I'm trying to get him to stop working through the night, right now. It's a Sisyphean task if you ask me. He's just not listening."

They moved along.

Peter knew she knew what she was doing. He knew the moment his mum pointed at Flash to ask a question. It was time.

"By now we know you are hiring interns. We've seen them in the lab." He said. "But what's the minimum age you have to be to even be considered for an internship?"

They looked at each other.

"There is no set minimum age. We mostly only hire university students though. They are the most flexible and have a vast amount of knowledge already."

"How often do you hire high schoolers like us then?" He pushed on.

"In the history of Stark Industries, I think there is only one high school student we had started interning here. Why? Are you interested in applying yourself?" Tony grinned at Flash.

"Yes. I mean no. That's not it. There is actually a boy in our class who said he has an internship here. I told him to stop lying, but he keeps going on and on about it." Flash looked at Peter with venom in his eyes.

Peter frowned. Flash didn't know what was coming for him and somehow Peter anticipated it by now.

"Do you mean Peter over there?" Pepper pointed in his general direction. Flash seemed to have lost all color of his face. "Yes?"

"I can assure you he is indeed working here. He is the one Tony was mentioning earlier."

"But I mean. Why? Why him?" He was struggling to find something that would hurt Peter.

"Why we hired him, you ask? I don't think we have to tell you the reasons, Mr. Thompson," Pepper said.

She had done it. Flash should know by now that he was in trouble. She said his name even though there was no way she could have known it.

"Please remember that you have all signed NDAs when you received your permission slips. So, everything that you learned within the tower should never leave your lips. Not a single piece of information. Do you understand?" The class nodded and Tony continued his wife's rant.

"There is something you should know, Mr. Thompson." He pointed at the boy.

"Bullying is an awful thing that will not be tolerated anywhere. I am sure your school does the same." He judgmentally looked at Mr. Harrington.

"And most of all I will not tolerate any kind of harmful behavior towards my son. I hope you understand."

Peter tried sinking into the ground. He wanted to leave this situation so badly.

"Your son?" Flash asked confused.

"Yes, my son." He confirmed gesturing toward Peter who was still trying his best at vanishing into thin air.

"Peter Parker Stark has been my son since the day he came onto this world and I am as proud as humanly possible that he is my family. So, if you don't want to ruin your life by messing with the wrong people, I suggest you stop bullying them. You'll never know when it comes back to bite you."

By now everyone was looking at Peter. Even Ned who seemed shocked. "I'm really sorry," Peter mouthed to him with the promise to explain everything later on.

"I guess the tour is over now. Mandy will bring you back down to the lobby. Also Mr. Harrington, the school will hear about this and Peter will stay with us. There is no use letting him suffer from all the stares he would receive on this unnecessary trip back to the school, only to come back here."

The teacher nodded and looked down while directing the students out the door. Before leaving himself, he shot a quick apology to the family that remained in the room.

The door closed and Peter stood up.

"Did you really have to do that?" He asked his parents who were by now moving closer to him.

"Was there no other way? I'm not going to be able to go to school anymore without getting looks. That's exactly what we didn't want."

Both Tony and Pepper put their arms around their son.

"Don't worry so much, kid. We will sort everything out." His mother reassured him.

"You will have to tell us why you kept this from us though. Happy said that Mandy heard this was going on for years. We could have done something earlier if we'd only known."

"That's precisely why. You would have pulled me out of school, and I didn't want to leave Ned and have him being bullied. I just couldn't let that happen. And I like school as useless as it is, it's fun."

"Okay, let's talk about this later. For now, we should go back to the penthouse and watch some movies. How does that sound?" Tony said while ruffling his son's hair.

"That sounds absolutely perfect. Do we have ice cream?" He walked with his parents.

"Of course, we do. Who do you think we are?"

Peter smiled all the way up to the penthouse. Maybe the whole situation wasn't as bad as he made it out to be. Maybe this was exactly what had to happen. For now, he was glad the field trip was over, and his parents weren't mad at him for keeping something from them. This would maybe turn into a great day after all.


End file.
